1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a fan speed control system and a fan speed control method.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer system, one or more fans may be installed in the computer system to dissipate heat generated by some hardware devices, such as a hard disk drive (HDD). The fan speed of a fan is controlled by some fan speed control curves set in software under different conditions.
Referring to FIG. 1, the figure shows two fan speed control curves A and B. At the same temperature, the fan speed controlled by the curve A is greater than the fan speed controlled by the curve B. In other words, the curve A is used to control the fan to dissipate heat of a high powered hardware device, and the curve B is used to control the fan to dissipate heat of a low powered hardware device, which can save electricity. Nowadays, a fan speed control system is to use a basic input/output system (BIOS) module to detect what the hardware device is, and correspondingly select an appropriate fan speed control curve for the hardware device. When the hardware device is new, the BIOS module cannot detect what it is, therefore the BIOS can only select the fan speed control curve which controls the fan at the highest rotations per minute (RPM) speed state to make sure the computer system will continue to work normally. However, the new hardware device may not need to use the fan speed control curve which controls the fan at the highest RPM speed state, and other fan speed control curves may be more appropriate for the new device in terms of electricity-saving.